1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electrophotographic image forming devices and more particularly to a toner adder roll having an abrasive agent additive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the premature replacement of components traditionally housed within a toner cartridge for an image forming device, toner cartridge manufacturers have begun to separate components having a longer life from those having a shorter life into separate replaceable units. Relatively longer life components such as a developer roll, a toner adder roll and a doctor blade are positioned in one replaceable unit referred to as a developer unit. The image forming device's main toner supply, which is consumed relatively quickly in comparison with the life of the components housed in the developer unit, is provided in a reservoir in a separate replaceable unit in the form of a toner cartridge. The toner cartridge periodically supplies toner from its relatively large toner reservoir to a smaller toner reservoir in the developer unit for use in print operations.
One potential limitation on the useful life of the developer unit is the unwanted filming of toner or toner elements on components of the developer unit, such as on the surface of the developer roll. In general, relatively small toner particles may tend to aggregate due to electrostatic charging and film on the outer circumferential surface of the developer roll. Further, mechanical forces on the toner in the developer unit may tend to dislodge one or more elements of the toner (e.g., release agents, colorants, surfactants, dispersants, charge control agents, emulsifiers, plasticizers, etc.) from the toner particles. These dislodged toner elements may be electrostatically attracted to and film on the surface of the developer roll. Developer roll filming may lead to print defects such as the appearance of dark spots, bands or streaks. If unaddressed, developer roll filming may limit the useful life of the developer unit. Accordingly, reduction of toner filming on the surface of the developer roll is desired.